Broken Arrow
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: 'But his love is still in me, like a broken arrow' Ginny wants to move on from Harry, but she can't. Harry/Ginny, sorta Dean/Ginny. Song bby Pixie Lott!


Broken Arrow

**(This is an AU. Harry breaks up with Ginny and she goes running off to Dean. Not really a Dean and Ginny story. Will be Harry and Ginny in the end!)**

Ginny Weasley has always been a strong girl. She grew up with six brothers, of course she is strong. But only one thing broke her. This one thing tore her heart apart, and she's been trying to mend it for a year.

Dean Thomas has always been a nice guy. Ginny dated him back in her 5th year, but they broke up because they were fighting too often. That same year, Ginny and Harry started to date. But sadly, broke up at the end of the school year.

Harry Potter was Ginny's true love, and he still is. Harry had broken her heart unknowingly. He said that he was breaking up with her to protect her from Voldemort, but they never did get back together, even though they loved each other. Harry went off to Auror training for a year in the States, so they never really talked about getting back together.

Ginny had been so upset, and then one day she ran into Dean in Diagon Alley and she poured her heart out to him. And he comforted her. Ginny's feelings came back, but she still couldn't get over Harry. Dean understood, and he was willing to wait.

One night, Ginny was over at Dean's flat, and they were having dinner. Dean was trying to make her laugh, but it wasn't working.

Ginny dropped her fork on her plate and it made a loud clank. Ginny rested her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands. She couldn't do this anymore.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I can't put you through this anymore"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, even though he knew very well what she meant

"I still love Harry. I know it's been a year, and that's what is sad, I should be over him by now, but I just can't stop loving him." Ginny explained

"Ginny" He started and grabbed her hand "He hurt you. He pushed you away and he knew it."

Ginny stood up, pulling her hand out of his grasp. "Dean, you're trying to mend me. I want you to, but it just won't happen."

"Ginny, come on, it's been a year!" Dean exclaimed, angrily "We could be soul mates"

"Yes, but what if we aren't? I don't want to end badly." Ginny said

_What do you do when you're stuck,  
>Because the one that you love,<br>Has pushed you away,  
>And you can't deal with the pain,<br>And now you're trying to fix me,  
>Mend what he did,<br>I'll find the piece that I'm missing,  
>But I still miss him,<br>I miss him, I'm missing him,  
>Oh I miss him, I miss him I'm missing him<br>_"Yes, it has. And we've been 'dating' for six months. But now as we stand here and argue I remember why we broke up when we were at Hogwarts"

"We broke up because everyone knew you still liked Harry" Dean stood up and took a step closer to her. "I'm always second to him"

"Dean-"

"Ginny, I love you, I really do" Dean grabbed her hand

"Dean, you've been waiting for so many months" Ginny said and tears welled up in her eyes. "This isn't fair to you."

"Ginny, it's because I'm willing to wait until you get over him"

Ginny sighed as the tears fell from her brown eyes. She took her hand out of his and looked in his eyes. "Dean, you've spent almost every day with me. You're trying to change my mind, and I want to love you. I honestly do, but my heart is with Harry as well"

"Ginny-"

"Please, I am trying. I just can't be fixed" Ginny grabbed her bag from the kitchen counter. "I think I should go. Thank you for dinner, it was really good" Ginny smiled slightly and walked toward the front door.

_And you're sitting in the front row,  
>Wanna be first in line,<br>Sitting by my window,  
>Giving me all your time,<br>You could be my hero,  
>If only I could let go,<br>But his love has still hit me,  
>Like a broken arrow.<br>Like a broken arrow._

"Ginny, wait!" Dean exclaimed and grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "He hasn't written you, has he?"

Ginny looked at her black flats that matched her black knee length dress. "No"

"Ginny, he isn't worth it"

"I'm sorry. I just can't forget him. Everytime I see a photo with him in it, I can't breathe. Even when you are around." Ginny let out a deep breath "Dean, I don't want to settle for you. It's not fair for either of us. I'm so sorry, but I don't think this is gonna work out" She pulled herself away from Dean and grabbed the doorknob and turned it, walking right out of Dean's life

_He's the thorn in my flesh  
>That I can't take out<br>He's stealing my breath  
>When you're around,<br>And now you're trying to convince me,  
>He wasn't worth it,<br>But you can't complete me,  
>It's the thought that he's missing,<em>

_I miss him, I'm missing him,  
>Oh I miss him I miss him, I'm missing him,<em>

Ginny walked down the street to the Leaky Caldron. She didn't feel like going home at the moment. She walked in and asked for a firewhiskey. The bartender handed the glass to her and she took a long sip.

The liquor burned her throat, but she continued to drink it. Ginny sat there for quite some time until she decided she should head home.

_And you're standing in the front row,  
>Wanna be first in line,<br>Sitting by my window,  
>Giving me all your time,<br>You could be my hero,  
>If only I could let go,<br>But his love has still hit me,  
>Live a broken arrow,<br>Like a broken arrow._

Ginny starts to get up, but then she hears a voice.

"Ginny?" She looks up, and her somewhat mended heart, breaks once more.

"Harry" She whispered.

Harry steps forward and wraps his arms around her in a hug. Ginny brings her arms around his muscular hips and places her head on his shoulder, taking in the feeling.

Harry pulls away and they stare at each other drinking one another in. Then, without warning, their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

Harry pulls away quickly and steps back "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You most likely have a boyfriend, and I don't want to make you a cheater." Harry sighed

"I actually don't. But I really should leave" Ginny's eyes pooled with tears and she started to walk toward the door.

"Gin, wait" Ginny didn't listen; she just continued to walk away from the love of her life.

_What do you do  
>When your hearts in two places?<br>You feel great but you're torn inside.  
>You feel love but you just can't embrace it,<br>When you found the right one at the wrong time.  
><em>Harry caught up with her and then stood in front of Ginny, blocking her path."I let you get away once, I'm not gonna let that happen again" Harry smiled, placing his hands on her waist

"I love you, Harry" Ginny said leaning in to kiss him

"I love you, too, Gin" He whispered right before their lips met once more._  
>And you're<br>Standing in the front row,  
>Wanna be first in line,<br>Sitting by my window,  
>Giving me all your time,<br>You could be my hero,  
>If only I could let go,<br>But his love still hit me,  
>Like a broken arrow.<br>Like a broken arrow..._

"You still love me?" Harry asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Yes, and I've tried moving on, but I just can't"

"I know what you mean" Harry smiled "I wanted to write, but I thought you were mad"

Ginny laughed "I was mad when you didn't write" Harry chuckled."Harry, honestly it's like your love was still in me-"

"Like a broken arrow…" Harry finished


End file.
